Life Goes On
by Pixie-With -A-Gift
Summary: Leah has moved on with her life. she is married with a child. will she still be happy when she goes to Charity's wedding, and sees Eithan again? And how will Eithan react to meeting her husband and child? Read and find out. R&R plz better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Leah is invited to Charity's wedding. How will she react to seeing Eathan again? Or the better question how will he react to her husband and daughter? Better than it sounds. Please read AND REVIEW.

Authors Note: This a co-written story with writingtiger. She is awsome.

Disclaimer: Neither writingtiger nor myself own The Angels trilogy. The only thing we own is Eric, and Melody.

The bed feels so good,' Leah thought as she snuggled deeper beneath the covers, but something wasn't letting her sleep

The bed feels so good,' Leah thought as she snuggled deeper beneath the covers, but something wasn't letting her sleep. It was… shaking her. "Mmmm, leave me alone," she snapped at her husband Eric.

"The baby's crying," Eric said.

"Can you change her?" Leah mumbled into the pillow.

"I just did. She's hungry," Eric declared.

"She's always hungry," Leah grumbled as she threw on her robe and stumbled into the nursery.

Melody Rebecca Pierce had been born three weeks ago on a stormy October night, her daddy's princess, and her mama's angel. Leah's own mother had been begging her to come back to Indianapolis to visit ever since.

It would be hard to get time away,' Leah mused as she sat in the rocking chair, feeding her daughter. Eric was a doctor at John Hopkins, with a full roster of patients. Leah was actually going to cut back on her own schedule as a successful attorney to be with her daughter.

Every day since they had been married a year ago seemed to be a juggling act. Even their honeymoon in San Antonio had been chosen in part because of Eric's medical conference. Then they had settled and made a home in Baltimore, Maryland. Baltimore seemed so far away from Indiana where she had spent her teen years.

She wondered what had happened in those years, especially to Charity, and Ethan. Leah continued to write to Charity sporadically but Charity had never answered her last letter which was six months before she had married Eric. Leah figured she was probably married to Jonas by now. Leah also wondered about Ethan. She just hoped he was happy, whatever, or whomever, he had chosen.

Looking down she realized her daughter had fallen asleep. As quickly as she could, without waking her, Leah laid her daughter in her crib, switched off the light, and ran down the hall to her own room. If there was one thing she was learning as new mother, it was that sleep doesn't exist.

The next day Leah thought some more about getting away with Eric and Melody. It certainly didn't hurt that Leah was on maternity leave, making it that much easier. She made a mental note to talk to him about it later as she sorted through the day's mail. Bills, a baby catalog, how do they find us?' she wondered as she tossed to the side to look at later, more junk. Then at the bottom was a letter addressed to her, forwarded from her mom's house. She eagerly sat down on the couch and tore it open. She nearly squealed with excitement as she saw that it was from Charity.

"Dear Leah,

I hope you will forgive my lack of writing to you as of late. Shortly after my last letter to you, Jonas was in an accident with a tractor, and I have been very busy trying to nurse him back to health. He is finally back to his former strength, and was baptized.

As you can imagine, Leah, I am so very happy. We are going to be married in two weeks. I can't wait. Leah, I would like to invite you to please come to my wedding? You are one of my true friends and I would love to have you there.

Love your friend

Charity

There was no doubt in Leah's mind. She had to go back to Indianapolis now. Eric had to agree.

From the nursery, she heard Melody cry. She skipped up to her daughters room, a rush of giddiness hitting her at the thought of going back.

"You're going to see your grandma, yes you are," she cooed, "and your Auntie Charity, and…. I'll see Ethan again,' Leah thought, "….. a special friend of mama's," Leah finally concluded as she cuddled her daughter. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Seeing Ethan was one thing, seeing Ethan when she was with her husband and daughter, well, what could she expect? Of course, she was sure Ethan would not be without a family of his own.

Had he married Martha? Did they have two or three Amish children by now? Did Ethan have a boy he could teach to farm as Ethan's father had taught him? How had life changed Ethan? How had life changed her? Apprehension overcame her as she rethought the situation. No, she finally decided. She wouldn't disappoint Charity.

When Melody content to sit in her carrier and look around, Leah grabbed a sheet of notebook paper, trying to think of what she could say to Charity. She had to let her know that she was coming.

"Dear Charity,

I am so happy for you, my friend. It has been a long time since we have been in touch, and there is much to catch up on.

I was thrilled to hear that you are getting married, and I would love to accept the invitation to your wedding."

Leah put aside the letter until she could talk to Eric. He had to say yes.

Hope you all liked it. Please take a second and review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note : Hey sorry i haven't updated sooner. anyway here is the 2nd chapter. we hope that you like it, and that you review it. Thanks.

Disclaimer: We do not own anything x-cept the plot, Eric, and Melody.

ENJOY

Leah still had a half hour till Eric got home from work

Leah still had a half hour till Eric got home from work. She still had no idea how she was going to ask him if they could go to Charity's wedding. All she knew was that he had to say yes. This trip would as the saying goes "kill two birds with one stone". She could see her family and friends, and it would be a great vacation for them all. Goodness knows that they needed some time together.

She was so caught up in her thoughts and doing the dishes that she didn't here the approaching footsteps. She almost dropped the dish she was drying when she felt two arms wrap around her slender waist. When she turned around she was staring into the bright blue eyes of her husband.

"You nearly scared me half to death. You are just lucky that I wasn't washing a knife otherwise I could have really hurt you."

Eric couldn't keep a strait face. He burst out laughing. This just added to Leah's anger.

"What? Do you think it is funny that you could have gotten hurt or that you could have given me a heart attack? You are so mean Eric."

His laughing calmed down to a sly smile.

"I am sorry honey. I didn't mean to scare you, or laugh. All I wanted to do was surprise my wonderful, talented, not to mention beautiful wife. What can I do to make you forgive me? You name it and I will do it."

Leah now knew how she was going to get Eric to agree to the trip.

"Well there is one thing you can do. You can take at least two weeks off and take a trip with me and the baby."

"Oh honey you know I would love to but I don't think I can get away from the hospital."

Leah knew her husband had a soft spot for her tears so she started to think of really sad things to start the tears.

Eric felt the strings of his heart start to pull as he saw her tears.

"Oh honey, please don't cry. Ok I promise we will take a two week vacation wherever you want."

As soon as he said that the tears stopped, and a smile replaced them.

"Oh thank you so much and I know exactly where we are going to go."

"Oh really where is that?"

"Well you remember me telling you about my friend Charity, and ex-boyfriend Ethan? Well Charity is getting married and has invited me to the wedding. That is where we are going to go. We can stay with my mother I already called and asked. Plus this way my mom can finally meet Melody."

"Are you sure you can handle seeing him again? I don't want you to get hurt by him again. That and I don't want to loose you Leah. I love you too much."

"Darling you will never loose me. I love you now, and we have a daughter as a result of that love. Ethan is my past but you are my today, tomorrow, and my future. I will love you forever. As for you question, I know that I can bare seeing all of them again. The reason why is because I have you and Melody now. I need to be there for my friend's special day, but I won't leave without you and Melody. Please come with me."

"You know I can't say no to you. When do we leave?"

"We leave in three days."

She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"What three days? That isn't enough notice to give my boss. How is this going to work?"

"Don't worry darling I already talked to your boss. He said that it was a great idea, that you needed some time to spend with your family. He said that you just need to call him and tell him you are going."

"Well then I guess we better start packing. Unless you started that two."

"No that is the one thing I haven't started."

"You are so cute Leah. I love you so much.

She blushed at this. No matter how many times he tells her that he loves her she never thinks it gets old. With all said and done the two mount the stairs to pack for their family vacation.


End file.
